Sliding electrical contact assemblies require at least one electrical contact that moves or slides against another conductive electrical contact. This movement can result in wear over time, as well as in generation of debris that can disrupt effective electrical connection between contact elements. Thus, sliding electrical contact materials rely on low friction, low wear, and low debris generation, while maintaining low sliding electrical contact resistance (ECR). Few materials possess all these qualities. For instance, electroplated gold alloys can exhibit relatively low friction and wear but display high ECR after continued use. Such gold alloys can be cost prohibitive. There is a need for additional materials possessing such beneficial qualities to form electrical contacts having stable characteristics without foregoing high performance use.